guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dwarven Stability
The stance extension part has some serious (ab)use potential: *Gladiator's Defense (permanent upkeep with Renewing Smash), *Mantra of Recovery (permanent upkeep at sane levels of FC), *Dwarven Battle Stance (permanent), *Serpent's Quickness (permanent w/o QZ), and these were just the highlights. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 05:32, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :Eh, try this: Grapple + "On Your Knees!" will keep up anything but DBS. Mantra of Recovery is...probably not worth farming Deldrimor title for this. Also: 6 seconds Dash ftw!!! (T/ ) 10:41, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::However, that combo :::makes you lose all adrenaline, which you had to build first (bad for casters) :::costs 2 skill slots, :::requires you to be at least /W. :::requires you to be in touch range. ::For the knockdown part, just use the skill slot you saved for the superior shout-range and instant-activation "You Move Like a Dwarf!". Except for the fact that Dwarven Stability can be stripped, that's a lot of drawbacks. The Grapple/OYK combo is clearly restricted to physical melee builds. Everyone else just uses this. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 16:02, 29 August 2007 (CDT) :: This + Whirling Charge gives you permanent or near permanet IAS and IMS too bad there arent many descent skills in Wind Prayers Ccruzp 01:12, 26 April 2008 (UTC) level 2: 22 sec, 44%. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 09:16, 27 August 2007 (CDT) WHAT? Nobody mentioned the Drunken Master Bonus! This gives being Drunk a real reason to be used, as in KD-heavy areas, you can keep up a stance, avoid KD and get cool screen wooziness! :P 86.25.26.32 screen going nuts is probably not a good thing while fighting. Shadow X 21:30, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :Turn off Post-Processing Effects and you won't see the blurs. --Kale Ironfist 21:31, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::Sounds amzing for Lornar runners that can use Charging Strike as a single running skill without fearing to be knocked down... Also any test run for this build will cost player some alcool... Eventually, the zoning tip to speed up drunking minutes will be a problem for those runners. --MorteLune 05:03, 28 August 2007 (CDT) This + Dash = 3/4 of 50% speed boost? And I can maintain Mantra of Recovery without 15 fast casting? Leetsauce. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 10:31, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :Yeah I was going to say the same thing. This with dash makes it the best speed boost in the game. Other useful skills: shadow of haste, dark escape, deadly paradox, mantra of inscriptions, mantra of persistance There's also these, *Lightning Reflexes --- 20 second IAS and 75% block! *Whirling Defense --- 40 seconds of block and the ultimate tank against projectiles! Huynh Sanity 22:05, 2 March 2008 (UTC) I foresee runners spamming this message now... RUNNING TO BONES PALACE! 1.2k per stop! Price reduced to 1k if you give me booze!---- ''SavageX'' 12:56, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :"I'm Unstoppable" can be used to stop knockdowns too you know, also stops that pesky crippling. --Ckal Ktak 11:53, 14 September 2007 (CDT) ::Don't give him tips, he's making a fortune...lol Serpent615 18:26 21 September, 2007 :::Run to bone palace has ALWAYS been impossible if you complete A Deal's a Deal, which is usually done quickly, since it's req'd to beat NF--Darksyde Never Again 23:50, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Bugged? At some point in the last couple of weeks, this has stopped working, at least with Gladiator's defence and shield stance. At r6 delvar, this should make glad's defence last ~18 seconds, i.e the cooldown should be past halfway around the Glad's icon. It ends about 1/3 thru, i.e 11 seconds, showing that it is in fact having no effect. I have tested this by activating it both before and after the stance. ~Zaxan Nevermind, the issue was caused by lag it seems, as I no longer have the problem. Be sure to activate Dwarven Stability before you use the stance, seems if you activate them around the same time, it won't work, likely due to the casting time. Tanking This+Dark Escape+Dolyak Signet=1/4 of damage--Glass 12:25, 12 October 2007 (UTC) % Errrrr..... I have a problem - u see i am at rank 9 in deldrimor title track but my skill says 91% not 95% like in the article anyone else got this or have i done something wrong? Iron Forgedude 20:30, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :The progression in the article is a linear progression, it could be off. Get a screenshot of your title and the skill's description in your skillbar just to be safe.--Darksyde Never Again 23:52, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Drunkness requires 1 or 3 ales? Dumazz is 느트트수 12:41, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :Depends. One dwarven ale gets you drunk and three hunters ales do. They work in points up to five. 3 is drunk, 4 is more drunk and 5 is the most. Some ales give one point some 4 etc. You will get drunk off of one ale if it gives 3 or more points. Justing6 11:59, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :To be exact, Dwarven Ale is the same as Hunter's Ale, you're thinking of Aged Dwarven Ale, check Drunk to read up on being drunk, Hunter's Ale, Dwaven Ale etc gives 1 "rank" of drunkeness (it takes 3 to get drunk), Aged, Spiked Eggnog etc gives 5 "ranks" right away, and you drop one "rank" each minute. Mr J 21:34, 26 April 2008 (UTC) re:drunkness - i tried timing my shots on master of damage, unactivated, activated with 1 Dwarven Ale, and activated with 3 dwarven ales , max delver, so 15% and 33%. unactivated i could tell , but i coundn't tell the difference between 1 and 3 ales in the speed i was shooting. for the purposes here, ( and cost) , is 1 and 3 the same to activate the speed boost? i suppose when its not 3 am , ill try and see if a timed run is faster with 1 and 3, but if someone knows for sure, a quick reply would be nice. Striker IV :Works on whatever counts for the drunkard title methinks. Dunno for sure, I haven't played with the booze mechanics any. — Powersurge360Violencia 07:15, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::I have tested it with Feel No Pain, it only takes a single Ale, or "strike" of alcohol, to make "while drunk" skills work. 07:18, 5 June 2008 (UTC) --ooh! awesome idea, thanks, saving me money :) Striker IV trivia how can you tell its a female warrior dance? Aliblaster 08:25, 3 July 2008 (UTC) No ACD? Fairly certain it still has it's ¾ th aftercast delay. Anyone care to test? --- -- (s)talkpage 08:51, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :It doesn't. --Macros 11:58, 3 July 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, this is easily tested on ice because of its environmental effect. Any spell with an aftercast delay will leave you with the effect, while a spell with no ACD (as long as you mash the up arrow/w) will allow you to keep moving. Also, you can see the spell's effect continue behind you as you move on. (Talk) 06:06, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Dash this maxed+dash=6second 50% run speed increase with 2sec downtime :D (Talk to me) 11:41, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Signet of Illusions With Illusion Magic at 16 using Signet of Illusions it lasts 30 seconds and 103% longer. I guess that would be R11? Also Illusion Magic 17 is 31 seconds and 106% longer (R12?) I'm not sure if that should be put on the article or not, seeing as you can't get to those ranks without SoI. Clay85 07:18, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :I think there is a note on Signet of Illusions that it goes well with most the PvE only skills anyway. Too bad Mesmer don't have any stance particularly useful for this. (T/ ) 11:01, 12 November 2008 (UTC) ::Well if you don't want insanely high Fast Casting, MoR? Silver Sunlight 12:02, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :::You're using Illusion Sig anyway, could take a stance from another class, though what exactly would depend on what your build was. Ezekiel [Talk] 12:03, 12 November 2008 (UTC) ::::The sig doesn't work on stances :P only spells. Silver Sunlight 12:09, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :::::It works on Dwarven Stability, which works on any stance. You could probably maintain a block stance (or keep up for a long time, at least). --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:35, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Celestial Stance Heard in Imperial Sanctum that it works. Yes/No? (T/ ) 12:20, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :"Despite the name, this skill is not a stance." From the skill's page, so I doubt it. Silver Sunlight 12:55, 12 November 2008 (UTC)